


In Which Rin is Mistaken for Divinity

by This_Particular_One



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Godlike!Rin, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Genderfluid Rin & Harry, MoD Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Particular_One/pseuds/This_Particular_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is only loosely crossed over with Harry Potter mainly Harry is in it, as the MoD. Rin learns of demons at age 5 and spends the ensuing years causing confusion throughout the underworld. No Beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Rin accidentally becomes a god...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ai no Exorcist, I’m just playing in the lovely sand box of their universes. I also do not to the best of my knowledge earn any money from this story or any other story I write using any of their characters.
> 
> AN: to be honest this is a story that only really came about because I became interested in Ai no Exorcist and wanted someone to talk about it to so my sister and I talked out a story crossing it over with Yu Yu Hakusho and while joking around came up with the idea of rim being mistaken for a god by a certain group and ending up with a cult following him. After that I became fascinated with the idea of it particularly when I took into account that Satan was considered the god of Gehanna and Rin is one of his sons and arguably the one who inherited the most from him abilities wise. Unless inspired I probably won’t make this more than a oneshot.

  _Italics_ \- generally when Rin isn’t sure of the correct word and I remember to put them to show that, and it won’t make things needlessly complicated to do so.

 

**In which Rin accidentlly becomes a god...**

 

Rin blinks at the...person?! he tilts his head unsure... in front of him. Tall with big green eyes and dark wildly curling hair Rin wasn’t quite sure if _they_ were male or female or even if he cared at this point, _they_ had helped him when he got in over his head picking a fight with the middle schoolers who had been teasing Yukio. Rin’s pretty sure he could have taken them if the world hadn’t taken a turn for the strange when one of the boys went crazy and bit him with teeth sharper than they should have been. Everything went a bit hazy at that point floating black spots, horns tails, pointed ears and fangs spread across his vision leaving him off balance and confused. He thinks he may have caved someone’s chest in when he started panicking, and then _they_ had showed up slinking out of the shadows eyes glimmering and the sound of bells echoing with every step. _They_ hummed the tune bouncing through the street hauntingly lovely yet something not entirely natural about it like he was hearing only part of it and the rest was thrumming through his blood with pounding of his heart. One second he was staring up at the guy with the fangs and the next all the middle schoolers left standing had fallen over unmoving to the ground. Rin stared at _them_ as _they_ shifted to face him eyes flickering to the still bleeding bite as the tune changed to something less heart pounding and more hypnotic and the blood on his arm flew backwards into the mark and skin closed over it bruises disappearing right before his startled eyes.

“Can you teach me how to do that?” Rin finally says breathless, eyes wide and pleading. _They_ still suddenly staring at him unblinkingly for what seems like minutes before finally nodding once and turning on their heel and walking away. Rin picks himself up of the ground and hurries after him.

_**Incidentally this is the beginning of the end** _

Now, Rin has learned plenty in the past year and a half the most confusing thing he had to wrap his mind around was that _they_ literally do not have a gender in the way humans see it _they_ can be either, both and neither all at once and separately as well the biggest issue he had was that he was now expected to learn to do the same. He had no problem being a she on occasion, or even being both genders, but having no gender at all left him feeling unsettled for days afterwards. The unfortunate bit is that it was actually necessary to learn in order teach his body and mind to manipulate the energies necessary to affect all possible genders, himself and even reach the correct depths and heights to actually use the _hymns_ he’s learning.

The next bit he’s upset about is that when he introduced Yukio to _them_ and tried to explain what he was learning Yukio freaked out insisting that it was impossible and suggesting he stop playing strange games looking like he was about to cry. Normally Rin would listen to Yukio, but at this point he’s already invested and instead grows offended refusing to stop.

_**By the time Rin reaches seven he has been studying with** _ **them** _**for around two years and it’s then when things take another sharp turn towards the end.** _

“Help, I swear I will be more attentive to my tutors and spend the rest of my life in your service if you get me out of here!” The teenager cried to the ceiling coughing from the smoke in the building that was burning down around his ears. He was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to DIE! It wasn’t until the eerie whistling filled the whole room that he realized he wasn’t alone, he scrambled around on his knees to look behind him when he was grabbed by the hood of his shirt and dragged through the fire. He shrieked in fear clenching his eyes closed and then opening them in shock when instead of being burned there was a soothing warmth. He followed the hand attached to his hood too a petite child with dark pigtails dressed in a ruffled jean skirt and flipflops skin glowingly ethereal in the flickering blue fire that surrounded them as she continued her eerie tune, body swaying along as she pulled him out of the burning building.

Once they were out on the street she dropped his hood and her whistling slowed to a stop leaving a silence even more eerie than the tune was in the first place. He opened his mouth prepared to thank her when the building collapsed behind them. She turned expression furious, “What kind of moron sits in a burning building waiting for divine intervention instead of just crawling for the exit themselves while they had the chance! If I hadn’t heard you you’d be dead right now! Do you know how hard it is to hold a building up while keeping the stupid human inside from dying from smoke or fire and then dragging their useless ass out of the building all at the same time! I don’t have enough energy to do all this on a whim you know! And I certainly don’t have enough to heal you afterwards as well so you can forget about that!! If I find you’ve been so stupid as to ask for divine help without a pre-existing contract with God and without even having the decency to try to help yourself first I swear I will make you regret it, as it is I will be taking your peace of mind from you in recompense for daring to be so foolhardy!” He stared at her in awe even as she roughly grabbed his hand and grasped something from the air before slamming it into arm. As he felt invisible teeth sink into his hand and the world shifted becoming simultaneously lovelier than ever and much more horrifying as tiny black puffs with tails and large eyes and ears like a cat’s came into being, yet the girl seemed to glow with otherworldly light as she gently released the small creature in her hand smiling gently at it. She turned back to him with a scowl before sighing shaking her head expression softening to exasperation. “If your looking for faith go to the church down the street just stop being so stupid about the whole thing.” she turned to walk away and he finally snapped out of his daze enough to call after her.

“T-Thank you! will you tell me your name?” He looked at her hopefully, her expression was bemused as she glanced back at him.

“Rin, now go see a doctor or something, I saved you from all immediate threats, but those burns can get infected if not treated and I refuse to have you get sick after putting in all that effort.” She sighed “I’m going to have to eat a lot to recover all that energy” she mumbled with a pout, “Oh, well take care” sh-no Rin-sama said with a yawn.

“I-I will make it up to you I swear it!”

“You have too much energy stop talking to me” and then Rin-sama was gone and he sat there on the streets staring after her eyes wide and with slowly growing fanaticism.

_This just happened to be the moment Rin became Rin-sama patron deity to the heir of a mafia family and through a series of coincidences the belief spread throughout the entire underworld, Rin is unfortunately entirely oblivious as to why these strange people keep coming up to her and giving her food and gifts in exchange for the occasional advice and help if she happens to be in the area when they need it. He and occasionally she keeps pointing them to the church whenever they mention god or goddesses insisting there’s only one God. In honor of this the boss memorizes the entire bible and listening to the advice of Rin-sama recites verses when in danger one day and ends up accidently exorcizing the attacking demon. Oddly enough this just makes them more insistent on his godhood._

**...of the mafia.**

**Omake: Mother**

Rin stares _them_ down determinedly.

“I’m not your mother.” _they_ said perfectly calm as they sipped their tea.

“Huh? but we look alike and you’ve been teaching me things like a mother would” Rin stated confused, “So why not?”

 _They_ sighed setting down _their_ tea before giving Rin a considering look, “I will let you meet your mother if you're interested, however it is not my place to be called thus.” Rin nodded. but her face had a petulant cast to it. _They_ held out a hand a strange ring appearing on their finger and started turning itself turning three times before stopping. “There meet Egin Yuri, your mother I will leave you two to get acquainted with each other.” _They_ said before leaving the room.

...

“Okaa-sama, says that you you can be my Kaa-san, because you’ve been taking care of teaching me important things that she and Otou-sama would have been doing if she was still alive.” _They_ looked at Rin their expression blank. “So Kaa-san when can I learn how to summon ghosts like that?”

**Omake: Mother End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ao no Exorcist, I’m just playing in the lovely sand box of their universes. I also do not to the best of my knowledge earn any money from this story or any other story I write using any of their characters.
> 
> AN: Er, I am honestly surprised at how interested people seem in this story, really it was supposed to be a one-shot because I don’t actually trust my ability to make a full length story, like at all. That’s also why the last chapter is short because I wrote it all in one sitting at around midnight/one o’clock just to be sure I actually got as much of a complete idea down as possible. I will give you guys props for keeping my attention on this idea though, I honestly nearly wrote another chapter after just twenty-four hours, I probably would have if I hadn’t been sleep deprived and sick as well on top of that. (For future reference staying up all night at work with only five hours of sleep while sick is not conductive to getting better anytime soon.) I still don’t have a beta currently so I apologize for the mistakes I miss.

_Italics_ \- generally when Rin isn’t sure of the correct word, I remember to put them to show that, and it won’t make things needlessly complicated to do so.

 _ **Bold Italics**_ \- these will be words spoken in a different language probably Italian or the like.

 

**In which Rin is confused...**

Rin stared at the boy in front of him and tilted his head to the side. He had just exited the corner store, grocery-bag dangling from his arm and an ice lolly in his mouth when a teenage boy just prostrated himself in front of him.

“Rin-sama, I wish to express my gratitude for your for you interference in the battle against the local yakuza they have been sabotaging our businesses in the area your interference in this matter saved us a great deal of time and resources by dealing with the matter yourself what sort of _ **offering** _ may we give you in thanks for clearing them out?” Rin blinked slowly bemused maybe this was some strange foreigner thing, he considered it for a minute, finishing his treat.

“Well, I’d never say no to some sukiyaki, but since it’s more than just you...hm, I need a new instrument and some sort of watch. I was going to get them myself, but if your looking for something to give me...well, I’m not reading any manga currently and depending on how many of you there are who are looking for presents high quality food ingredients or homestuffs like thread, yarn, fabrics, and the like are always useful, although if there’s too much food it could go to waste...” Rin said musing to himself lost in thought, “Eh, you don’t need to stay on the ground anymore you already agreed to give me something right?” he said snapping back into focus on the teenager who was staring up at him from the ground eyes wide and completely awestruck.

“Hai, Rin-sama! Thank you for this opportunity.” The boy yelled getting off the ground and bowing deeply before turning around and running at top speed. Rin stared after him still bemused before shaking his head throwing the stick of his lolly in the trash, and heading home.

_In retrospect this is probably the point when things start getting out of hand_

Shiro was exhausted he had spent the last week and a half tracking down a rather stubborn demon that enjoyed possessing elderly men with grandchildren who he kidnapped, skinned alive and then killed the host after devouring the childrens’ lungs piece by piece. He finally managed to corner and exorcise the demon, but it was too late for one of the children and the the other two were traumatized one of them missing half the skin on their face and the other...well the other was currently clutching his hand desperately and refusing to let him out of their sight. The only thing he wanted to do was crawl into bed after a long soak in the tub and enjoying one of Rin’s rather amazing dishes. It stands to reason then that he’d be surprised to see Rin standing outside the gate with an odd expression on his face as he stared into the yard as though he’s never seen it before.

“Ne, Jiji is it normal for foreigners to leave people gifts like this?” Rin asked suddenly expression still strange.

“Ah, Nani!” Shiro rushed to the gate inadvertently dragging the child with him. Rin turned to look at him and tilted his head as his eyes caught the child’s. Rin rocked back on his heels startled before leaning to look at the child closer eyes flickering over her and then to the area around her before locking his gaze on her face. He nods his head firmly before turning back to the gate backing up slightly and taking a running jump over catching top so he’s hanging over the other side of the gate eyes searching the yard for something in particular.

“There!”

“Oi, Rin what are you doing!” Rin turned hands already full of the objects he leapt over for and hummed in confusion.

“Getting supplies, they’re my presents anyway, so what does it matter?” Rin said absently even as his hands found and pulled out ten delicate metal chains made of differing lengths of precious metals and a few small semi-precious stones of varying colors. He stepped carefully through the cluttered yard leaping, over the gate and tapping down lightly back on the outside. “Now be quiet for a minute I’ve never had to do this before so I need to concentrate.” Shiro opened his mouth to retort when an oddly lyrical sound rolled from Rin’s lips tumbling through the courtyard and twining into the chains that he was rapidly weaving into a web of glowing starlight each new chain adding a new shade, gems rolling from his fingers like droplets before getting caught in the weave. Rin face a picture of pure concentration as sweat dripped from his brow. His voice slowly died down as the last stone dropped and the last bit of chain was slipped into place leaving only a small woven cuff that glittered oddly in the light. Rin slipped the cuff onto the girls wrist before stumbling backwards to lean against the gate face pale and breathing harshly as he stared at his trembling hands for a few seconds and slumped in a dead faint.

Shiro stared at Rin brain desperately trying to reboot, the little girl’s hand slipping from his robe as she looked down at her new bracelet. She toddled forward on unsteady feet reaching towards Rin arms desperately tears running down her face as she finally fell onto his lap curling into him with a sob as she cried herself into what would be the first real sleep she’s had in two days.

_This is not the first time Rin has said or done something odd in front of Shiro, but this is the first time anything comes of it._

The little girl glanced up at Rin adoringly her hand clutching his as she pulled him along with her to the hospital bracelet flashing in the light as it flung a minor demon violently into a trash can. Shiro stared at them incredulously, Yukio still sulking and unwilling to go near her after getting thrown into a wall by the the same piece of jewelry early in the morning after attempting to remove it from her wrist for testing. Shiro still remembers the string of accusations that followed from both Rin and little Sachi-chan had Yukio refusing to go near either of them, though that could be because Sachi refused to leave Rin’s side going so far as to drag him into the bathroom and crawling into bed with him. It probably didn’t help that she insisted Yukio must be a demon trying to kill her, and in retrospect his insistence that the bracelet was dangerous probably both cemented this idea in her mind and was a contributing factor for in Rin’s impression that not only did Yukio not trust him, but that he was trying to scare Sachi.

The amount of strings he had to pull to get Rin entrance to the hospital with them was rather noteworthy, he even had to agree to Mephisto acting as chaperone for Rin while he was in the area. He wouldn’t have bothered if he didn’t have to bring Sachi-chan back in and, well, she wasn’t going anywhere if she didn’t want to particularly without Rin. You’d think as the person who’d rescued her in the first place he’d be afforded enough leeway to at least bring her to the doctor’s himself, but no, since Rin did...whatever it was he did to make that thing, she refused to go anywhere he wasn’t.

“Which way to Sen-chan’s room?” Rin asked leaning his head back to look at them, shifting the case he was carrying in his right hand as Sachi turned back to look at him curiously.

“Ah, well we have to wait for someone to meet us here before we can go see her.”

“Hmm, if you say so.” Rin said as they turned the corner before stopping dead at the sight in front of him. “...What is that!?” Rin exclaims startled and then with a bright flash of light and a sound like a bomb going off Shiro had the distinct pleasure of watching Pheles go flying ass over teakettle into the wall of the waiting room. He couldn’t help but burst into peels of laughter suddenly all this trouble seemed worth it, if only he had a camera!

“No, seriously what is that!”

_One could note at this point that the bracelet should probably not be in the hands of an easily startled child._

Rin carefully placed his violin case on the table while Sachi stood at her sister’s bedside grasping her hand gently looking like she was about to burst into tears. He glance back at the strange man who followed them into the room before taking a deep breath and opening it to pull out his instrument mind scrambling in search of the best _hymn_ for healing he knew. He sighed and started tuning the it absentmindedly, paused and started playing first low and eerie, than climbing into the ethereal realm eyes fluttering shut as he swayed, the music twining, twittering and sweeping through the room before traveling down the corridors of the hospital drawing in more and more energy as it went before curling back into the room like a contented cat. A slow glistening blue light twirled up from his body spreading on an invisible current to seep into the figure in the bed.

_It was a rather dazed and exhausted Rin that left the hospital that day unaware of the bedlam left in his wake as a perfectly healthy Sen carried his violin in one hand and clutch his hand in the other._

“The whole thing was quite wondrous, I’ve certainly never seen the like, and you say he made that bracelet as well...certainly quite interesting.” Mephisto said with a cheshire grin. “It’s quite amusing isn’t it.”

“What am I going to do about it?” Shiro groaned “I can’t keep hiding him if he goes around doing things like this! Half the people in the hospital were released early because of whatever that thing he did was he called it a _hymn_ of all things, and the other half were either doctors or are now well on their may to being better! I don’t know where he’s learning it and I had to keep him home from school the past three days because he couldn’t even walk to the bathroom he’s so tired!” Shiro slumped in his chair and ran a hand over his face.

“Don’t know, quite fun don’t you think?”

“No not fun, not fun at all!”

_This was of course not the end of it, but there was still the matter of the odd gifts he kept getting addressed to ‘Rin-sama’_

“Oi what are you doing!” Shiro shouted as caught sight of someone leaving yet another gift in the front of the Monastery. Sen followed sedately behind him as he ran up to the man. The man glared at him, bowed in the direction of the present on the ground.

“Don’t you know anything!” He snarled, “Leaving an offering for Rin-sama when expecting trouble all but guarantees the trouble will be resolved in your favour! Requesting help only during trouble is considered in poor taste and could cause Rin-sama to become cross with you leading to all sorts of issues if not properly appeased! We’re blessed his male iteration is so forgiving, or else there would be no end to the problems caused by his divine wrath!” He turned on his heel with a huff and marched off into the distance leaving Shiro frozen in shock behind him.

Sen’s expression was contemplative as she glanced at the offering and then back in the church where her sister waited.

 

**...and Shiro finds out about the ever growing new religion.**

  
**Omake: ...What?**

Shiro spat out his tea as Rin walked into the room. “Rin, why are you wearing a dress?” Rin beamed at him twirling in place and ending with a curtsy.

“I’m a girl today!” Rin chirped happily before turning to go to the kitchen.

Shiro spent the entire rest of the day panicking

...

“Look Jiji! I learned how to hypnotize people wanna see!”

...

“Ugh, having no gender sucks I don’t know how to go to the bathroom anymore.”

...

“Jiji! I learned a new _hymn_ wanna hear, it’s not as good without the _magic_ , but I don’t wanna blow up the church...”

...

“Jiji! My violin caught fire!”

...

“Hey, Jiji! I’ve decided I like being a girl. Do you think I could grow out my hair?” Shiro groaned the last six months have been hell on his sanity.

**Omake: ...What? End**


End file.
